


Parallel Hearts

by CyanideCupcake



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe slight ClassicBerry, Might change to mature later on?, honeyblossom - Freeform, papcest - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/CyanideCupcake
Summary: Papyrus and Sans have been living on the surface for a year now. But it doesn't mean Papyrus feels any less lonely than before. Starting to feel a hole in his heart.  Humans not taking very well to the monsters. Perhaps he will soon find a certain skeleton that will meet his standards?





	Parallel Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous but excited. I needed some good honeyblossom. Hope you all enjoy it!

It had been a year since Frisk had freed the monsters from the Underground, they all slowly adjusted to their new environment. Some slower than others.  
The humans were not very welcoming at first, making them create a small town to keep the peace as so they don’t repeat the past. 

Papyrus had unfortunately experienced the humans hostility. The lanky skeletons attempt to make friends with them in vain. It had made him feel even lonelier than he was back in the Underground.  
With a soft sigh, Papyrus took one last look at the battle body within his skeletal hands before placing it within a box. He was feeling a hole in his heart growing. From feeling lonely and wanting…something he couldn’t place his phalange on. They had finally got their own place, moving out of Undyne and Alphys' home. 

They were very grateful for the others hospitality but needed their own space. Placing one last clothing item into the box, Papyrus yelled out to his brother in hopes he wasn’t slacking off again. 

“SANS, YOU BETTER HAVE PACKED YOUR STUFF YOU LAZYBONES!”

Not even a minute later Sans had appeared right next to him. His tired grin widening, a tell tale of a horrible pun. 

“course bro, I wouldn’t dream of packing off.” 

“SANS! THAT ONE WAS JUST TERRIBLE!”   
Papyrus tried to keep the amusement out of his voice. He did enjoy his brothers jokes but would never admit it. Due to Sans bombarding him pun after pun. 

“don’t you mean… tearable?” 

“SANS NO! WHY MUST I PUT UP WITH SUCH POPPYCOCK!” 

“bro, you’re smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT!” He was fighting off a smile but as always he lost. Darn his brother and those puns of it. 

Sans chuckled softly at his younger brother overreaction. 

“well i am all packed up, Pap. i'm ready when you are.” 

They walked downstairs from the temporary room they had shared for the time being to be greeted by a shy lizard and her now ex Captain of the Royal guard girlfriend. 

“Papyrus, you know you can come over ANYTIME you want. We’ll always be here! AND WE CAN EVEN TRAIN LIKE OLD TIMES! FUHUHUHU! AND MAYBE YOUR LAZY BROTHER CAN JOIN US TOO!” 

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Papyrus on the hand was not very amused. Frowning at his best friend. 

“BUT UNDYNE! THERE ISN’T A ROYAL GUARD TO JOIN TO TRAIN FOR!”

“We can always train anyways you bonehead!” 

Papyrus smiled weakly at his friend knowing it was her way of trying to cheer him up.

“W-we will m-miss you and Sans. Even if Y-You’re not moving far away.” 

“CERTAINLY WON'T MISS THE CONSTANT LATE NIGHT SNACKS AND CLEANING THOUGH!” 

Alphys giggled softly at that. 

“I-I didn’t mind it t-that much.”

After saying their heartfelt goodbyes, even though it was only a five minute walk away Papyus and Sans took their stuff and headed out to their new home.   
Upon arrival of their home, Sans took a side glance at his brother. Once again his smile widening, genuinely happy. Why? Papyrus will find out soon enough. 

“hey, want to go check out your room first?” Sans seemed actually..excited for once. It made Papyrus curious as to why. Was it a prank? 

“UH, SURE BROTHER. WHICH ONE IS MY ROOM ANYWAY?”

Without another word, Sans took a hold of the other skeletons hand. Leading him through the rather under furnished home. Guiding Papyrus upstairs to the first rooms door.

“pap, cover your eyesockets for a moment?” 

Papyrus hesitantly covered his eyesockets with his scarf. Now even more curious for the surprise his brother apparently had in store. Sans took this time to quickly open the door and guide the taller skeleton into the room. 

“okay. you can look now.”

Papyrus then took his scarf from his face, to be greeted to the sight of a new red race car bed already set up. A Mettaton poster upon the wall next to it signed “To my biggest fan Papyrus. You are a shining star Darling, love Mettaton.~” Papyrus felt tears collect within his eye sockets. Looking over to his brother he quickly pulled him into a rather tight hug.

“NYOO HOO HOO! BROTHER! THIS IS PERFECT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THANK YOU!”

Papyrus already having his goofy expression on, happy by such a thoughtful gift his brother had got him. 

“it's nothing bro. just thought you would like it is all.”

Papyrus sniffled, no clue how he could do that without a nose. But he did anyway. 

“I LOVE IT. THANK YOU BROTHER. AT LEAST YOU AREN’T RUINING THIS WITH YOUR BLASTED PUNS!” 

“nah. maybe because you’re a good room model.”

“FORGET WHAT I SAID! MOMENT RUINED!” 

Papyrus huffed. Instantly dropping his brother to the floor and stomping out of the room. He wasn’t really mad at the pun. But the other didn’t need to know that. Heading back downstairs he took one of his boxes up to his new room. Not able to wipe that grin off his face. Even if Sans was lazy and unmotivated most of the time, he was still a good brother and Papyrus was glad he was his brother. 

 

A week had gone by since the brothers had moved into their new home, Papyrus had found himself with Sans at Alphys' lab. Sans and Alphys were working on a machine connected to Timelines and the anomalies Frisk had made before they freed them. Undyne was of course there to encourage her girlfriend and to maybe make sure she actually ate real meals instead of the instant noodles she seemed rather fond of. 

Sans wanted to know more about these strange anomalies in hopes if they had happened again he could stop it. Alphys was sitting beside Sans taking notes as the smaller skeleton tinkered with the machine. Papyrus was busy figuring out a puzzle he had found interesting in his little puzzle book. Taking all his concentration. The silence was starting to get to Undyne. A moment later she had Papyrus in a head lock. 

“NNNARGH!!” 

Papyrus struggled within her sudden grasp. Arms flailing but to no avail. 

“UNDYNE PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" 

Papyrus cried out. Being noogied by the strong fish woman was, not surprisingly, unpleasant. 

The sudden outburst from the two had startled Sans, accidentally jabbing his tool into the machine he was working on. Causing its circuits to short out. There was a thunderous boom. Causing all of them to stop in their tracks. Everything gone white. Followed by a deafening silence.


End file.
